five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons
.]] The Suits (also known as Mascots or Costumes) are the main antagonists of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is unknown how, but they can move around during the night while no employee is wearing them, making their way towards your Office. The player can shut off a camera to lure the suits out of the Office or the player can hide under the desk. Known Suits So far, there are a total of 8 Suits in-game. Those suits are named: Photo-Negative Mickey The main antagonist of the game, this suit is a photo-negative recolor of the iconic Mickey Mouse. His starting location is in the Character Prep 1. He can appear in almost every room in Treasure Island, though he can sometimes not appear in any of the cameras whatsoever, this is fixed in the remastered version. Oswald An unfinished Oswald model with no arms, he first appears in the Storage Room. He is hardly seen while he's wandering in Treasure Island due to his camouflage-like appearance, and he constantly speaks in a deep voice about being abandoned and asking for help from God. Despite Lisa mentioning him not being a problem due to his lack of arms, he is still very hostile when he enters your Office and will attack if not quickly taken care of. Donald Duck Referred to as Disembodied by the creator, the head of Donald Duck starts in the Character Prep 1 where Photo-Negative Mickey also starts. If he appears on the desk in your Office, he will make distorted quacking noises indefinitely unless the player lures him out by shutting off CAM 2. He is non-hostile at the moment. Goofy Referred to as Acephalous by the creator, Goofy's head can be seen in the Meat Freezer, with his eyes closed. His body is confirmed to be hostile. Goofy's head acts like Donald Duck and attracts other suits to your room. The Face Previously referred to as Distorted Mickey Mouse, The Face is an unsettling, distorted version of Mickey Mouse, though with mostly normal colors. He does not appear in any of the cameras and will rarely appear in your Office for unknown reasons. He can also appear in Pirate Caverns, as shown by TBmHC. He can also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Pluto A gloomy-looking Pluto costume. He is identified in Night 3. He can be seen at the far left in The Office. He is (currently) non-hostile and randomly appears in your Office with no known methods on triggering him. It has been confirmed he will act like Donald Duck and attract other suits to the Office. Photo-Negative Minnie A photo-negative recolor of Minnie Mouse with no eyes and a disturbing jaw. She starts in Character Prep 1 hanging from the ceiling. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse appears to be a normal Mickey Mouse suit that has features similar to the Mickey Mouse from his early black and white cartoons. Humanoids These "Suits" are enemies that don't seem to be actual suits. They appear to be more humanoid than what a suit would be. These suits are named: Undying A very tall, red-colored humanoid. It will start in a cage in the location called "Pirate Caverns". Its room can be accessed by an elevator. Unknown White Figure No announcement for her official name just yet in the full game's release. She appears in the downloadable TBmHC game. She also appears in a teaser with the rest of the suits, standing in the center, possibly indicating she will have a major role. She starts in the Meat Freezer. Category:Suit Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island